pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Traps
__TOC__ As of update 0.3.1, Shattered Pixel Dungeon has added 23 new traps to the game, some with very devastating results. Traps now have unique sprites to help identify the trap visually, and have done away with the level-dependent visual motif from Pixel Dungeon. Traps have also been re-balanced, so that earlier levels will see a decline in the number of traps and less severe traps in general, but later levels will see an increase with much more crippling trap effects possible. Traps Alarm Trap : See Alarm trap * The alarm trap remains unaffected from the original Pixel Dungeon, waking up every mob and causing them to head toward the triggered trap. Blazing Trap * Sets a 2-tile radius area aflame. Fire caused by this trap burns for 5 turns, unless it lands on water or a chasm (in which case it burns for one turn). Chilling Trap * When triggered, the trap will do 1 to (dungeon depth) damage to the target, and will inflict the target with the chilled debuff for 5 to (5 + dungeon depth - 1) turns. Confusion Gas Trap * Seeds the space above the trap with 300 + (20 * dungeon depth) units of confusion gas which applies the vertigo debuff to any entity in the cloud. Cursing Trap * This trap curses any equipment currently worn by the hero/ine, and any upgradeable items that are on the tile of the trap when it's activated. ** Take care when disarming this trap by throwing items onto it! Disarming Trap * If the hero/ine steps on this trap, the Disarming Trap will unequip the hero/ine's weapon and transport it to a random spot on the level. ** Knuckledusters and cursed weapons are immune to this effect. * If the trap is triggered remotely by tossing an item on it, the trap will teleport that item to a random spot on the map. * Fortunately, thanks to changes to Shattered's feature of keeping items visible on the map even when they're out of the hero/ine's sight, the teleported weapon/item will be visible where it lands, making it a bit easier to retrieve. Disintegration Trap * This trap does either 50% to 66% current HP damage or 20% max HP damage, whichever is larger. ** This trap makes wandering the Demon Halls at 20% HP or less a very dangerous idea. * Any item heaps on the trap will be destroyed when the trap is triggered (including any item possibly used to trigger the trap). * Disintegration Traps will also pick one random item out of your inventory and attempt to destroy it. ** If the item is unique or upgraded, the disintegration will fail. *** Unique items include anything with the "unique" flag set, such as the dew vial, armor kit, amulet, etc. ** If the item is a single item, the item will be destroyed. ** If the item is a stack of items, the trap will destroy a random amount of items in that stack. ** If the item is a bag (Potion bandolier, Scroll holder, etc.), a random item in the bag will be targeted. ** Disintegration traps can and will destroy any type of key. *** If you defeat Yog Dzewa and step on a Disintegration trap on a previous floor before using his key to unlock the door to the Amulet of Yendor, you could lose the skeleton key and not be able to get the Amulet. Distortion Trap * Distortion traps will re-create the floor, destroying any previous items that hadn't been acquired and regenerating a new distinct floor with items. ** Floor-specific items (i.e. keys) will be removed from the hero's backpack. * This can be considered a beneficial trap, essentially giving the player a new floor to loot. ** Unforuntately, these traps are very rare and limited to the Demon Halls, arguably the most dangerous floors to explore. Explosive Trap * Sets a bomb explosion at the origin of the trap. * Destroys any items caught in the explosion, making it a difficult trap to trigger without sacrificing an item. Fire Trap : See Fire trap * The fire trap remains unaffected from the original Pixel Dungeon. Flashing trap * This trap will apply the blinded and crippled debuffs to whomever triggers it for a duration of (5 + dungeon level) to (10 + dungeon level) turns. ** Mobs that are affected by this trap will immediately return to wandering status and head off in a random direction. Flock trap * It fills all open tiles in a 2-tile radius (centered on the trap) with sheep. ** The sheep will last for 2 + (0 to (depth + 9)) turns. Frost Trap * When triggered, the trap will do 1 to (dungeon depth) damage to the target, and will inflict the target with the frozen debuff for 10 to (10 + dungeon depth - 1) turns. * The freezing effect of this trap can destroy potions in the hero/ine's inventory if they're not safe in a potion bandolier. * This trap will also freeze any items present on it, potentially destroying potions that may have generated on top of it. Grim Trap * This trap is (extremely fortunately) never hidden. * If the hero/ine's health is <= 90%, this trap will do fatal damage. If the hero/ine's health is > 90%, though, this trap will drop their health to 1. ** Monsters will always take lethal damage from this trap, regardless of their health. * Do not risk triggering this trap when starving! * This bug was fixed in 0.3.1d: Due to a bug in 0.3.1, this trap is actually extremely fatal, potentially dealing life-ending damage in any case where HP isn't full. Take caution with this trap! Gripping Trap : Modifies Gripping trap * When triggered, this trap applies the bleeding, crippled, and rooted debuffs to any entity on the trap's tile. ** Initial bleed damage is, at most, equal to (dungeon level), but damage reduction such as armor, herbal armor, and barkskin will help to reduce damage taken (and possibly nullify it). ** The crippled debuff lasts 15 turns. ** The rooted debuff lasts 5 turns. Guardian Trap which will summon guardians and alert all enemies on the floor. }} * The big brother to the alarm trap, when triggered, this trap will alert all mobs on the floor (except animated statues) and draw them to the trap's location. It will also generate multiple Summoned Guardians on the level based on the depth of the floor. ** The number of Summoned Guardians created is equal to ((dungeon depth - 5) / 5), rounded up. ** Summoned Guardians are created after the beckoning effect of the trap, so they won't necessarily head to the location of the trap. Unlike their Animated Statue brethren, though, they are capable of being beckoned by other alarm/guardian traps, or a Scroll of Rage. ** Each Summoned Guardian carries an unenchanted weapon, unlike their Animated Statue brethren. Lightning Trap : Modifies Lightning trap * The Lightning trap remains largely similar to the original Pixel Dungeon version, except that the blast from the trap will not charge wands in your pack, but it will charge a wand that is present on the tile when it's triggered ** A lightning trap will restore half the currently missing charges, rounded up. ** This makes the trap a beneficial recharging station for wand users. ** This trap will not, however, work on the Mage's Staff. Ooze Trap * This trap applies the caustic ooze debuff to the target. Paralytic Gas Trap : See Paralytic gas trap * The Paralytic Gas trap remains unaffected from the original Pixel Dungeon. Pitfall Trap Poison Trap : See Poison dart trap * The Poison trap remains unaffected from the original Pixel Dungeon, save for a change to the name. Rockfall Trap Spear Trap * As stated in this description, this trap does not deactivate when triggered. ** When found in halls, this trap can be a tremendous nuisance. * The Spear Trap does a random amount of damage; damage = (depth) to (depth * 2). Summoning Trap : See Summoning trap Teleportation Trap Toxic Gas Trap : See Toxic gas trap * The Toxic gas trap remains unaffected from the original Pixel Dungeon. Venom Gas Trap Warping Trap Weakening Trap Worn Out Trap Trap Probabilities Sewers * 4/19 chance (~21%) ** Chilling Trap ** Toxic Gas Trap ** Worn Trap * 2/19 chance (~10.5%) ** Alarm Trap ** Ooze Trap * 1/19 chance (~5%) ** Flock Trap ** Summoning Trap ** Teleportation Trap * Note: On the first level of the sewers, the only trap that can spawn is the worn trap. Prison * 4/32 chance (12.5%) ** Chilling Trap ** Fire Trap ** Poison Trap ** Spear Trap * 2/32 chance (6.25%) ** Toxic Gas Trap ** Alarm Trap ** Flashing Trap ** Gripping Trap ** Paralytic Gas Trap ** Lightning Trap * 1/32 chance (~3%) ** Confusion Gas Trap ** Flock Trap ** Summoning Trap ** Teleportation Trap Caves * 8/81 chance (~10%) ** Fire Trap ** Frost Trap ** Poison Trap ** Spear Trap ** Venom Gas Trap * 4/81 chance (~5%) ** Explosive Trap ** Flashing Trap ** Gripping Trap ** Paralytic Gas Trap ** Lightning Trap ** Rockfall Trap ** Ooze Trap * 2/81 chance (~2.5%) ** Confusion Gas Trap ** Flock Trap ** Guardian Trap ** Pitfall Trap ** Summoning Trap ** Teleportation Trap * 1/81 chance (~1.25%) ** Warping Trap Dwarven City * 8/70 chance (~11.5%) ** Blazing Trap ** Frost Trap ** Spear Trap ** Venom Gas Trap * 4/70 chance (~5.5%) ** Explosive Trap ** Gripping Trap ** Lightning Trap ** Rockfall Trap ** Ooze Trap ** Weakening Trap * 2/70 chance (~3%) ** Cursing Trap ** Flock Trap ** Guardian Trap ** Pitfall Trap ** Summoning Trap ** Teleportation Trap * 1/70 chance (~1.5%) ** Disarming Trap ** Warping Trap Demon Halls * 8/75 chance (~10.5%) ** Blazing Trap ** Disintegration Trap ** Frost Trap ** Spear Trap ** Venom Gas Trap * 4/75 chance (~5%) ** Explosive Trap ** Gripping Trap ** Lightning Trap ** Ooze Trap ** Weakening Trap * 2/75 chance (~2.5%) ** Cursing Trap ** Flock Trap ** Grim Trap ** Guardian Trap ** Summoning Trap ** Teleportation Trap * 1/75 chance (~1%) ** Disarming Trap ** Distortion Trap ** Warping Trap Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Mods